


Mine for the Holidays

by soo



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-06
Updated: 2004-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gifts you give can tell a lot about a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> I drove ellen insane with this one, so extra special thanks is given.

Gil dried his hands and looked around the kitchen once more. Everything was either put away or in the dishwasher. He heaved a sigh of relief. He really didn't know how Heather did this every year -- twice a year. 

Everyone from the Dominion had come for the winter holiday party. It had been an...experience. He had met most of the employees in the past couple of months on a one to one basis, but all of them, all at once? Had been interesting to say the least. And to top it all off, he finally got to meet Zoe.

Zoe was just like her mother -- beautiful, intelligent and independent. He could tell that she knew just what she wanted and how to go after it. Not at all surprising, since Heather deemed them important qualities in a woman. 

He dropped the dishcloth on the counter and picked up the wine and glasses he had set aside. Walking out to the living room, he paused in the doorway. 

Heather was curled up on the sofa with her eyes closed. She was breathtaking. He moved silently through the room, easily avoiding the creaky floorboards. Carefully, he set the bottle and glasses down on the coffee table next to the presents that they had brought for each other.

"Gil," she whispered.

He looked into her smiling face. "I thought you were asleep."

She patted the space next to her. "Just resting."

He sat down next to her and kicked off his shoes, propping his feet on the coffee table.

She picked the two presents up and curled into his arms, silently handing him a purple and gold box.

Gil weighed the gift; it was heavy for such a small box. It was roughly the size of a coffee mug, but he doubted that she would give him something so trivial. He shook it slightly -- it didn't make any noise -- and set the box in his lap. He wanted her to open her gift first. He didn't want to wait any longer to see her reaction. "You first."

She lifted the box to her ear and shook it. "It doesn't tick or rattle." She brought it back down to her lap and fingered the snowflake paper. "It's quite beautiful, maybe we should wait until tomorrow."

"Heather," he growled.

She laughed delightedly and ripped off the paper. She gasped when she saw the logo on the box.

Gil smiled to himself. They had spent a morning leisurely shopping at the Forum Shops, and they had lingered at the Australian Opal and Gems jewelry counters.. A Celtic knot cuff with a large white opal had caught her eye, and while she'd ultimately decided against it, she had said she'd wished they'd had one with a black opal, instead. Reluctantly, they had wandered off to continue their holiday shopping. He had gone back the next day and placed a special order for a cuff with a black opal. It was extravagant, but she was worth it. 

Her hands trembled as she opened the box, and she inhaled sharply when she saw what was in side it. "Gil!" She picked up the cuff and turned it into the lights. She twisted it into the light and watched the green and red play over the surface of the black opal. "It's beautiful." She turned the cuff over and read the inscription, which read simply: 'Mine.' "I'm yours, am I?"

Gil leaned over and kissed her hungrily. "Yes," he whispered into her ear.

She playfully pushed him back. "I don't think so." She tapped his present. "I think it's time for you to open yours." 

Gil's eyebrow went up in amusement, but he did as he was told. He carefully undid the wrapping and set it aside. The box itself was indistinctive, a simple cardboard box. He opened it, surprised to see that it was, in fact, a coffee mug. He looked at Heather, but she just smiled. 

Pulling it from the box, he could see that it had a common BDSM emblem on it, a trio of yin-yang symbols shaped in a circle. He frowned and yanked out the tissue paper inside it. A watch fell out of it -- a Tissot watch. He blinked in surprise; he'd shown her an ad for the watch just once. Months ago he'd described all the nifty things that it had built in which were available with a tap of a finger -- a chronograph, a compass, an altimeter, and thermometer. He hadn't expected her to buy him one. 

He turned it over and read the inscription, smiling as he read 'Mine.' He looked up into Heather's grinning face. "Thank you," he said softly. He pulled her to him, cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her softly, nibbling at her lower lip. 

She sank into him, and he deepened the kiss. Minutes later, he broke away and looked into her eyes. He palmed the watch and placed the watch in her hand. "Put it on me."

She nodded and unhooked the clasp. She carefully put it on his left arm and snapped it back together, all the while looking into his eyes.

He nodded. He knew the significance; she had put the watch on his left arm signifying dominance even though the inscription implied submission. This was the way it was between them, each of them struggling for dominance over the other, but eacb also recognizing their submission to the other. He took the proffered cuff and slipped it on her left arm. "Merry Christmas, Lady Heather."

She leaned into him and brushed her lips softly against his. "Merry Christmas, Master Grissom." 


End file.
